


Sacred Sin

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Sacred Sin [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Devil, Getting Together, Handler, M/M, Mating, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Slash, Yaoi, angel - Freeform, lime-ish, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: “…Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…”





	Sacred Sin

_“…Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…”_  
= = =

The Hell-spawned Devil watched from his perch on the windowsill of the ruined building--letting his blood-hued eyes trail over the slender form of the Angel who knelt in silent prayer on the dusty, debris-laden floor on the other side of the room; he subconsciously licked his tanned lips--tongue running over the razor-sharp peaks of his own set of fangs with the gesture--as he continued to watch his ‘Watcher’, but he didn’t dare disturb the younger in this moment. With a small sigh of annoyance, the raven-maned Devil stood--cracking his back and shoulders as he tried to get his blood to circulate properly once more; he looked back over at the younger, feeling his desire for the delicate Angel rise.

“Hey, ‘Angel’--” He started--his voice a silken baritone in the dead silence that seemed to cling to the ruined building that was serving as the pair’s temporary shelter for the evening.

“My name is ‘Angelus’--stop calling me ‘Angel’.” Came the Angel’s delicate voice--soft and light as a warm summer breeze. Angelus rose from where he had knelt, brushing the decades-old dust from the white jeans he wore in Human form--thankful that his ‘Charge’ atleast had the decency to wait until he had finished praying before disturbing him.

“Now, what is it that you require, Rekka?”

The Japanese-featured Devil raised a black brow at the Angel before shrugging and bringing his talon-tipped hands up to rest behind his head, curling his tanned fingers so that the jet-hued talons were buried in his mid-back-length mane of obsidian.

“Well, for one thing, I’m famished…and you’re supposed to ‘take care’ of me, right, little Angel?”

“Yes, I--” Angelus started, but his sentence was cut off when he noticed how close his ‘Charge’ had gotten to him; the Ancient’s expression was his usual impassive mask, but a strange light now gleamed in his dark eyes.

“You’re supposed to make sure that all of my needs are satisfied so that I will continue to battle against the minions of Hell in the name of God and Man, are you not?”

“Well…yes; I’ll get you some food--what are you doing?!” Angelus yelped when he was suddenly pinned to the wall by the Devil’s considerable build; he balled up his fists and struck the Devil--or, atleast, that had been his intention.

“Admiring the most beautiful creation of God.” Rekka chuckled as he gripped both of Angelus’ slender wrists in his own hands--keeping the applied pressure to a featherweight to avoid harming his pretty ‘Watcher’.

Angelus truly was beautiful in his eyes--small and slender with skin like flawless porcelain, but as soft and smooth as the finest silk; the Angel’s shoulder-length, snow-white hair was fine and as soft as an infants’--long locks falling into the younger’s face, drawing attention to the mismatched eyes that made the Angel such a precious rarity. His right eye was a dark sapphire blue, while his left was as pale a silver as the Moon--both held such an innocent light, but Rekka knew better--he knew that the young Guardian Angel had been deeply scarred from his former life as a Human…and that those scars were present even now.

Rekka shifted both of the Angel’s delicate wrists to his right hand, pressing the fisted hands to Angelus’ chest--raising his now-free left hand to caress a high-cheekbone as he continued to study the younger’s finely drawn face, taking in the delicate brushstroke of pale scarlet that had made its way onto Angelus’ face. How could a creature so lovely have ever been Human? The beauty before him should have been an Angel from the start if only due to the sheer perfection of his form and face.

“Let me go, Rekka!!” Angelus cried out, fear growing in his mismatched eyes--he was used to the Devil’s off-handed comments and gratuitous use of innuendo, but Rekka had never taken the jokes this far in the fifty years that they had been working together. 

Angelus closed his eyes tightly when he realized that, no matter how hard he tried, he could not turn his gaze from the two-thousand-year-old Devil before him--but those blood-soaked irises, gleaming at him from within twin seas of ink, haunted him even behind his eyelids. Fearfully, Angelus opened his eyes once more and gazed up at the tall, powerful Devil that stood before him--trying in vain to fight the forbidden feelings that had been haunting him for the last fifty years, but that was a fight he couldn’t hope to win.

Angelus tried to keep his eyes locked with Rekka’s own, but he couldn’t stop his gaze from trailing the strong lines of the Devil’s features--away from those animalistic, almond-shaped eyes with their slitted pupils and down the Devil’s copper-hued skin to his lips that seemed to beckon the Angel to kiss the Ancient. He fought to control himself, but his gaze slowly trailed to the Devil’s jaw, following the strong line up to the Ancient’s pointed ears and further to the trio of short, polished-obsidian horns that peeked out from beneath the Devil’s unruly mane of hair--oh, how he wanted to touch those horns, if only to see if they were as smooth and sharp as they looked.

The two-hundred-year-old Angel gulped in a shuddery breath of air as he tried to fight back the Inferno-like heat that was rapidly rising within his body; he trembled under the Ancient’s unyielding gaze, feeling himself growing weaker beneath the sheer intensity.

“Rekka…please…release me…” Angelus whimpered as the Ancient trailed a sharp talon down the smooth line of his delicate throat; he felt so vulnerable, as though he were completely exposed to the Devil who was practically towering over him.

Rekka slowly trailed his talon over the Angel’s pale lips, silently taking in the sight of his pretty little ‘Watcher’ at his mercy; he longed to lay his claim on such a flawlessly beautiful creature--oh, so beautiful and yet so stained from the cruelty of Humans; he knew secrets that his pretty ‘Watcher’ tried to hide--how, as a Human, Angelus had been killed over two centuries ago for being a Witch…because he was born with a pair of mismatched eyes and powers that most Humans simply do not possess.

Rekka looked down into Angelus’ fearful eyes, the tears--born of fear and frustration--that stained the young Angel’s porcelain skin were what brought the Devil from his Lust-induced thoughts and actions; he quickly leaned in, kissing and licking away the shimmering tears as he tried to comfort his ‘Watcher’; he released his grip on the Angel’s wrists, whispering soothingly as he tried to apologize for the fear that he had caused.

“I’m sorry, ‘Angel’; I couldn’t--”

Without warning, Angelus pressed his lips to Rekka’s own in a chaste kiss, effectively cutting off the Devil’s words; a soft whimper escaped the Angel before he drew back from the kiss, mentally berating himself for giving in. He gazed up at Rekka before pressing a second, closed kiss to the Ancient’s lips--his delicate hands pressing lightly on the hard, black ‘leather’ of the Ancient’s protective, sleeveless suit. Before Angelus could try to pull away again, Rekka’s arms wrapped tightly around him--the smooth, corded muscles in those strong arms holding the younger’s delicate body in place as the Ancient pressed their lips firmly together.

Angelus closed his eyes tightly when he felt Rekka’s tongue lick at the seam of his lips, requesting entrance; he parted his lips with a soft gasp, granting the Ancient the permission that he sought.

= = =  
_“…I have lain with a Devil who wars against Hell in the name of Heaven and Man…”_  
= = =

Rekka slowly brought his ‘Watcher’ to lie down on the dusty floor beneath them, kneeling over the smaller form; his hands gingerly caressed the soft skin beneath the Human clothing; slowly he undid the buttons of the white dress shirt that clung to the younger’s delicate torso, discarding it to the side as he leaned down to rain soft bites and kisses over the expanse of flawless skin. Angelus gasped sharply when he felt Rekka’s tongue licking his chest; he raised his pale hands--tangling his delicate, pianists’ fingers in the Devil’s dark mane.

= = =  
_“…I have given in to Passion and given a Devil all of myself…”_  
= = =

Rekka rested his bare body against the Angel’s own, his protective suit and gear laying to the side with Angelus’ own clothing; he moved up and kissed his ‘Watcher’ once more--his taloned hands gently caressing the Angel’s slim body, leaving thin trails of scarlet that disappeared as soon as they formed. Angelus pressed his body to Rekka’s own as he let himself give in to the passion that had been building within him for so long.

= = =  
_“…Forgive me, Father, for what I have done…”_  
= = =

“I love you, my mate…my Angel.” Rekka whispered lowly, his voice heavy in the aftermath of the act that they’d just committed; he leaned down and kissed Angelus’ tender throat, licking the bite scar he’d lain on the Angel. Slowly, he raised his head and licked away the few tears that had left shimmering trails down the younger’s pale skin.

“I…I l-love you too…Rekka.” 

= = =  
_“…And for what I will continue to do.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me now while I go and chuck myself into a trash bin.  
> But please fell free to read the next in this series and let me know here, or there, if you wish for me to continue.


End file.
